galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Online II Wiki
Welcome to the Galaxy Online II Wiki Galaxy Online II is a Facebook game based heavily on strategy and luck. The object of the game is to become the best of the best. By completing Quests and Instances, you will gain the power and experience to become the mightiest in all the Galaxy. This Wiki is the most complete Wiki for the game, although there is still a lot that can be added. If you would like to help out with the wiki, have an interesting idea for new pages or want information on editing go to the Community Portal. In the GO2 News Here you will find the latest updates about IGG and some battles ongoing across the servers. 'Game and Server Merger news' *ID Servers S02. Ursa Minor, and S03. Pegasus have merged and renamed as S02. Ursa Minor. *US Servers S06. Bootes, S07. Centaurus, and S08. Dorado have merged and renamed as S06. Bootes. See S06 Merger Wars . *US Servers S09. Hydra, S10. Orion, and S11. Aries were merged on November, 10, 2011 and was renamed as S09. Hydra. *US Servers S12. Taurus, S13. Gemini, and S14. Cancer were merged on November, 10, 2011 and was renamed as S12. Taurus. *US Servers S15. Leo, S16. Virgo, and S17. Libra will merge on December 9, 2011, and will be renamed as S15. Leo. *A server maintenance occurred on 29 November 2011 giving everyone 500 vouchers. The update released a new set of weapons. One of the new weapons will only be dropped after finishing Scenario Instance 50. The new weapons are: **Ballistic Weapons - Tempest, Judgment **Directional Weapons - Cyclone, Avalanche **Missile Weapons - Terminator, Zeus **Ship-Based Weapons - Nebula, Space Citadel **Also new science adjustments were made to Directional Science and Missile Science. **New Planet Transformation Packs were added as well as an MVP Tool. **A New Memory Chip was also added. **Online EZ Rewards now active. 'Battle News' * Battle of Juju=Battle ends on Day 24 (December 7, 2011) with the defending side as the victors. The battle report doesn't show the real ship count, only those who survived between 29 November and the end. The ship count (which is estimated to be about or over 100 million) before the 11-29 maintenance was not included. * Battle of magikera begins at the night of 8 December 2011 and ends after a few days. *The S15 merger wars arises with both the Battle of Amu and the Battle of Erraven. **The Battle of Amu erupts around 2:30 on December 9th 2011, shortly after the S15-S17 merge with Dark Reign, Liberation,Unleashed,Nulla Clementia, Guardians, The_Plague, Abomination, Evolution, The Forsaken, Nova, Insomniaand Centerfuge defending against WarGods1, WarGodsII, Dragon Paradise, Devil, Pirate, ProbablyDrunk,AEROSMITH, Talon and Round Table. The battle ends at 7pm game time with 26091809 losses for 567 and 33222145 sent for s15 and 10752225 lost. **Battle of Gucklepram 11 Dec. S15 SENT: 4776151 LOST: 1239193. 567: SENT: 2351966 ALL LOST **The Battle at Erraven erupted night of Dec 10th with an attack on liberation member Erraven by 567 alliance and defended by S15 alliance. Finished Dec 12th 4.40pm Game time. Victory went to S15. Results: 567: Sent 7535464 ALL LOST. S15 Sent 9696804, LOST: 2729730 * IGG Forum IGG has a great forum discussing a variety of topics, tips and posted experience from players. The form can be found at the Galaxy Online II IGG Forum. ..................... .. ... /´ /) ...................... ..,../¯ ../ ..................... ..../... ./ .................... ..,/¯ ../ .................... ./... ./ .............../´¯/' ...'/´¯`•¸ ............./'/.../... ./... ..../¨¯ ............('(...´(... ........,~/'...') ........................ ......../..../ ................''.............. _.•´ ................................ ................................ Latest activity Walkthrough Category:Browse